The present invention relates to a charge and billing process method and process apparatus, especially to a charge and billing process method and process apparatus in case that an uninterruptible power supply unit (UPS) is rent to the user and made used with guarantee for the user.
Uninterruptible power supply units are used concomitantly with commercial power sources in the various load facilities such as OA equipment, medical equipment, power distribution equipment for the medical field, amusement facilities, electric power supply facilities to buildings. Those uninterruptible power supply units used concomitantly with commercial power sources are typically owned and installed by the business owner who owns the load facilities.
Uninterruptible power supply units (UPS) are used in order to increase the quality of electric current of the commercial power source and to back up the commercial power source when its service interruption for the load facilities in the factories and offices such as computers and computer servers, which are ordinarily purchased by the user or leased or rent by the user.
In case of purchasing UPS, the initial investment is required to be large, and in case of introducing UPS with lease or rental contract, there are such disadvantages that the rental fee may be high and that USP may not be provided for the long-term service lasting for 10 or 15 years.
The conventional business schemes and their problems are described concretely below according to those examples shown above.
(A) Purchase Scheme and its Problem
In case that the user purchases UPS, the user has to provide the initial investment and bear heavy duty on large amount of investment. A selection of UPS units and an arrangement for field service and maintenance of UPS may arise as duty for the user.
(B) Lease or Rental Schemes and their Problems
In the lease or rental contract of UPS, though the client is not required to provide the initial investment, the annual expenditure may become comparatively higher than the case of purchasing UPS, and there is such a disadvantage that USP may not be provided for the long-term service lasting for 10 or 15 years.